Tea Break
by Akaihanabira
Summary: Orihime invites Ulquiorra for a cup of tea and apologizes for hitting him the other day. Hints of UlquiHime


**Tea Break**

Ulquiorra sauntered along the emptied corridor of Las Noches, his eyes were fixated straight at the seemingly endless white horizon that stretched beyond his line of vision. At a certain point, he stopped on his track and turned to the white wall that seemed empty. He stretched his hand and the wall rumbled, lines formed in the midst, then a square-shaped door in moderate size appeared before him, it slowly swung towards the inside, revealing a hidden room.

He stepped in and saw a lone girl, she sat on a chair while gazing at the moon outside a high window. She didn't seem to notice his presence as Ulquiorra had entered soundlessly.

"Have you eaten?" The girl quickly turned to him, wide-eyed. Ulquiorra ignored this and switched his gaze to a plate laid on the table, there were still some food remained.

"…it seems you don't have much appetite." He glanced at the girl. "Does the meal unsuitable to your liking?" He inquired.

"No…it was alright. I was just—I wasn't really hungry, so…" Orihime said, fidgeting on her seat.

Ulquiorra looked at her. "Fine, then. I will have the servant clean the dishes." Ulquiorra turned around and began to walk towards the entrance.

Before the espada left, Orihime quickly exclaimed. "W-wait!"

At her word, Ulquiorra stopped and glanced at the girl who had stood up, her palms pressed against the table. She was stuttering as she spoke, "Wait, um… would you—would you like a cup of tea?"

Ulquiorra stilled. "…what?"

Orihime looked tense. "Um, I was wondering if… if you would like some tea, because there's still so much left and I can't finish it all…"

Ulquiorra only stood silently there. He was a bit taken by Orihime's unexpected words. He wondered what the girl would possibly have in mind by inviting him for tea. Was it a trap or something akin to it?

She noticed Ulquiorra had been quiet for some time, so she asked him, "Does it mean that you can't?"

Ulquiorra looked at her, assessing. Then he finally said, "No. I don't have anything to do right now. If you insist, then I take your invitation."

"Really? That's great!" Orihime looked relieved.

Ulquiorra sat quietly on an empty seat across Orihime's, while she prepared the tea. She served two teacups for Ulquiorra and herself, then she poured hot tea to each of the cup. Ulquiorra refused to add sugar as he preferred drinking his tea straight while Orihime added two teaspoons to hers.

Ulquiorra watched as Orihime sipped on her tea. "Do you mind telling me why you are doing this?" He inquired.

Orihime looked a bit taken at his question, she put down her cup and remained quiet for a short while. "I want to apologize." She murmured, but was clear enough to reach Ulquiorra's ears.

"Apologize for what?"

Orihime hesitantly looked up to him, Ulquiorra could see the guilt in her eyes. "Because I was so angry the other day, I lost control…and hit you." She softly said.

Ulquiorra recalled the scene when she slapped his cheek out of anger because of his blunt words about her friends. "…why do you apologize? You weren't at fault." Ulquiorra took his cup and brought it to his mouth.

"But…but I hit you, I wasn't supposed to do that even if I was mad."

Ulquiorra didn't reply, he drank his tea lightly. When he had put down the cup, he spoke again. "…I do not understand you." He said in a deep voice, Orihime suddenly tensed. "Why do you apologize to me? I was the one who mock your friends; I was the one who tried to _kill_ them. After all, I _am_ their enemy."

"And you talk as if I wasn't. As if you were the one who was at fault. Apologize? Do you want to play a saint? Don't make me laugh." He stared coldly at her. "I am a hollow. An espada, and an enemy to your friends. You should stop all of this nonsense. You must know that you're no longer a part of them, you're a part of _us_, you belong to Aizen-sama."

Silent rose between them as both said nothing.

Ulquiorra knew he had hurt the human girl in front of him as it showed on her beautiful face. He was aware that he was capable of making her sad, he had known it all along. From the very first time they met to this moment, all he did was crushing her spirit and hope.

Orihime remained quiet as she hung her head.

Ulquiorra sighed slightly, he stood up. "I'm leaving."

Orihime spoke again, halting him. "…I'm…"

He looked over his shoulder and saw Orihime was looking at him. "Still, I want to apologize." She softly said. "I'm sorry…for hitting you."

Ulquiorra glanced at her, before averting his eyes. "…you humans…" He murmured.

He wordlessly walked over to the entrance, the hidden door slowly opened again to let him out, but Ulquiorra didn't leave immediately. He stood by the entrance.

"…that white dress suits you well." He uttered softly, but still comprehensible. "But I think…red will make you look more beautiful."

He saw her eyes grew wide in surprise, but a beautiful smile slowly formed on her lips, a faint blush appeared on her rose-tinted cheeks. "Thank you."

He averted his eyes.

The door was closed again and vanished into the wall as Ulquiorra once again arrived in a white corridor of Las Noches. The corridor was as empty and dull as he saw it last. He didn't feel anyone's presence nearby.

Before too long, he began moving. He slipped his hands into his pockets as he sauntered along the corridor.

"_I want to apologize." She murmured, but was clear enough to reach Ulquiorra's ears._

He closed his eyes briefly and concentrated on thinking other things to distract his mind but somehow he couldn't.

"_Still, I want to apologize." She softly said. "I'm sorry…for hitting you."_

_It doesn't make any sense_. Ulquiorra mused as he walked.

He didn't understand why that girl said what she had said. It would be completely plausible if she hated and feared him instead. It would've been fine for him because he didn't give a damn about such things. It would've been logical. Instead, she felt sorry for something she shouldn't be and had even apologized to him.

_He saw her eyes grew wide in surprise, but a beautiful smile slowly formed on her lips, a faint blush appeared on her rose-tinted cheeks. "Thank you."_

Ulquiorra stopped on his track.

Silently, he held up his hand. When he closed his eyes again, her face flashed before the darkness. Her beautiful smile flashed before his eyes when he opened them.

Ulquiorra balled his fist and resumed walking. He tried to drive away unnecessary things from his mind. He set his eyes straight and regained his composure.

Although he knew it had been chiseled deep within his mind.

The first smile she had ever given him.

* * *

**~End~**

**

* * *

  
**


End file.
